The Bowser Cup
by General K-Star
Summary: Super Mario Strikers fanfic. KStar visits the Mushroom Kingdom and participates in a soccer tournament with Mario and Co. Read and review PLEASE! More to come...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to ANYTHING that you may recognize from ANY Mario game. However, I DO own the rights to K-Star. She is my original character and my intellectual property. And I own King Jacobululu (AKA: King Jake) as well.

The final match was about to begin. K-Star and her team of Hammer Bros. were waiting in the locker room. She was very nervous, for she would be playing against the Super Team, a team that had no emotions and showed no mercy. And of course, there was always that fear she had of being shoved into the electric wall. It had yet to happen to her, but she was afraid nonetheless.

Woot! Flashback time!

K-Star had arrived at Peach's castle to visit. She was wearing her military uniform because she had told King Jake that this was a "business trip to check foreign relations with the Mushroom Kingdom and to see that their military was up to par in case of another attack from Bowser or the Shroobs" when all she was actually going to do was hang out with her friends in the Mushroom Kingdom. Since she had said that to the King, she was required to wear full uniform when in a place of government.

Toadsworth greeted her at the door. "Why hello there, General K-Star! How nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too, Toadsworth," K-Star replied. "Is Peach here?" she asked.

"Princess Peach is in the courtyard with Princess Daisy," Toadsworth answered, "I think they're playing a sport or something…"

"All right," K-Star said. She removed her hat as she went inside and made her way to the courtyard, where she found Peach and Daisy taking turns guarding a soccer goal.

"Ha! Try to block this one!" Daisy shouted. She ran around, performing some cool maneuvers while Peach tried to stop her with some moves of her own. Peach tripped and Daisy took the opportunity to score a goal.

"Ow!" Peach exclaimed, examining her knee, "Ah, just a scrape. It'll heal. Nice goal, Daisy."

"Yeah, my skills are just too awesome for you to handle!" Daisy taunted, retrieving the ball from the goal.

"Nah, I think it's because I'm getting tired," Peach explained, getting up from the ground, "If I hadn't been running around for so long I could've blocked that easily."

"Hi guys!" K-Star shouted.

Peach and Daisy looked over to see who had greeted them. "K-Star!" they shouted in unison, rushing up to greet her.

"What are you guys doing? Practicing for a soccer tournament or something?" K-Star asked.

"Actually, yes," Peach said.

"Gotta be in top shape to win the cup!" Daisy added.

"What cup?" K-Star asked.

"The Bowser Cup" Peach replied, "Bowser set forth a challenge to everyone and now they've all turned against each other in determination to win."

"Well, at least Wario and Waluigi have…" Daisy added, "Mario and Luigi are still friends and we're all allies. We're just in it for the sake of competition. Of course, we all want to win."

"Hey! Why don't you join us?" Peach asked, "We can get you your own team and everything. I'm sure you'll need something to do during the month you're here, and that's what we're doing so we'd be too busy to go do anything else."

"Sure, why not?" K-Star said, "I played little league soccer when I was a kid. Kinda sucked though…"

"I'm sure you're better now," Peach said, trying to offer encouragement.

K-Star paused for a moment, and then a thought came to her, making her nervous. "Wait a sec," she said, "Is this cup part of the Super Strikers league?"

"Yeah," Daisy replied, "Why?"

"Uh… I dunno if I want to do this anymore," K-Star said nervously.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"The Super Strikers league is the one that has an electric fence around the field, isn't it?" K-Star pointed out.

"Yeah, so?" Daisy said.

"I'm super afraid of electrocution! That's my biggest fear!" K-Star explained.

"It's not that bad, K-Star," Daisy assured her, "Yeah it hurts but the fence won't kill you!"

"Toadsworth made sure that absolutely nothing in the league would cause death or very serious injury to anyone," Peach said, "Neither the fence nor the items can kill or severely injure anyone."

"But still…" K-Star said, "The fence SHOCKS you! You have current flowing through your body! It may not be lethal but it's still electricity and that scares me!"

"Just stay away from the fence then," Daisy said, "People don't get shoved into it very often anyway, and when it does happen it only stuns you for a bit. It's just supposed to keep everything in bounds anyway."

"And if you're really scared, we'll disable the fence during practice, but it has to be on in the games. Bowser's running this cup and those are his rules," Peach explained.

"Oh all right…" K-Star sighed, "I'll do it…"

"Yay!" Peach and Daisy exclaimed.

* * *

And that's the end of this part! Like the style? You know, with the whole thing being a flashback? I thought that would be awesome so I'm doing it for almost every chapter. Anyway, read and review PLEASE! I like getting reviews! Hopefully I'll stick with this story and see it through to the end. I hope y'all like it! Peace out, yo!xxx:> 


End file.
